nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man World Rally
Pac-Man World Rally was developed by Smart Bomb Interactive and was released on all consoles (Except PC) in the US on August 22, 2006. It was then released in multiple countries on different dates... Playstation 2: Europe - March 16, 2007, Australia - March 29, 2007. PSP: Europe - August 24, 2007, Australia - November 23, 2007. Gamecube: Europe - September 21, 2007, Australia - November 29, 2007. PC: US - August 31, 2006, Europe - October 31, 2007, Australia - January 1, 2008. This game has a lot of different hazards to flatten racers, as well as a decent amount of non-human racers to flatten! Flattening Hazards Several tracks include a flattening hazard that will squash racers. Canyon Crusade (Scorpions) A weird hazard to introduce racers to being flattened; when racers approach a scorpion, they will attempt to jump on top of the racer and squash the racer. Arctic Iceburg (Giant Yeti's Club) Inside the cavern, there is a very large yeti that is continuously slamming down his club. If the racer has unlucky timing, they will be squashed flat under this club! Pirate Cove (Chained Rock Stompers) After a few hazards, racers are presented with stomping rocks as another obstacle to try and avoid. Failing to avoid these will result in pancaked racers. Winding Wetfield (Giant Turtle) At the beginning of the race, there is a giant turtle slamming down its head on a turn. Turning to far out will result in the turtle's head crushing any racers flat. Toc-Man's Factory (Stompers) On a later part of the racer, there are a couple of stompers stomping down on the track that will squash any racers who have unfortunate timing going under them. There are even a few in the middle of a jump that will sandwich the racers! Funhouse of Terror (Giant Jack-in-the-Boxes) After a couple of laps, the giant jack-in-the-boxes open up and start slamming their heads on the track. Of course not being able to dodge them will result in flattened racers. Galactic Outpost (Giant Aliens) Towards the end of the race, there are several large worm-like aliens slamming down their heads on the many ways to drive. Naturally, any of them can crush and flatten the racers. King's Kourse (Katamari) Throughout the race, several Katamari roll around and will steamroll racers flat upon impact. Subterranean Speedway (Boulders) (PSP Only) UNCONFIRMED: At one point of the race, there are large boulders that roll and squash any racers that are unfortunate enough to cross one. Power-Up Flattening (Sir Pac-A-Lot) There is only one power-up that will flatten racers, Sir Pac-A-Lot. A racer can shoot it forward or back, and if he makes contact with any racer, they will slam their sword on them and flatten them. Racers to Flatten There are 10 non-human racers to flatten (One debatable), 2 unlockable racers, and an unlockable racer exclusive to the PSP version. There are a couple excluded due to being humans of course. Default Racers * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Pac-Man Jr. * Blinky * Inky * Pinky * Clyde * Toc-Man * Spooky * Pac-Devil Unlockable Racers * Pooka * Fygar PSP Racers * Mappy Images Pac-Man PMWR Pac-Man flattened 1.png PMWR Pac-Man flattened 2.png PMWR Pac-Man flattened HACKED 1.png Inky PMWR Inky flattened 1.png PMWR Inky flattened 2.png PMWR Inky flattened HACKED 1.png Spooky PMWR Spooky flattened 1.png PMWR Spooky flattened 2.png PMWR Spooky flattened HACKED 1.png Fygar PMWR Fygar flattened 1.png PMWR Fygar flattened 2.png PMWR Fygar flattened 3.png PMWR Fygar flattened HACKED 1.png Videos Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac-Man (Series) Category:Playstation 2 Category:PSP Category:Gamecube Category:PC Category:Pac-Man Category:Ms. Pac-Man Category:Pac-Man Jr. Category:Blinky Category:Inky Category:Pinky Category:Clyde Category:Toc-Man Category:Spooky Category:Pac-Devil Category:Pooka Category:Fygar Category:Mappy Category:Ghost Category:Robot Category:Demon Category:Dragon Category:Mouse